YEAH I MESSED THIS UP AND I DON'T KNOW A TITLE SO YEAH
by HelloKitty55443
Summary: Those who wish to walk Path of Divine Power. This is through teaming up in girl-boy Angel-Protector pairs. This bonding is set with a Contract of Flair. A little way down the Path, it splits into two; Darkness & Light. After deciding which path, the Contract of Flair is ultimately sealed and the two cannot separate without death. USUALLY, Angels gain wings and then on called Wings.


**And so... I'M BACKKKK XDD...  
I am so sorry... QQQ_QQQ  
I just... totally abandoned Fanfiction and crap... XDD  
Long story short, my laptop got stolen .-. and then I decided just to read random fanfics and not favourite and follow and stuff... ^^;;**

** WELL I'M BACK... ISH...**

**XD This is my English assignment o3o It's meant to only be around 400 - 1200 as a short story/fluff/drabble thing... HOWEVERRRRR**

**I wrote up to here, when I was liek... O_O should I stop here?**

**I originally meant to add in this whole other battle and crap and stuff, but this seems liek it's enough... :3**

**NEWAYS... so... (I probably won't be updating and just do random chapters here and there every month or so...) PLEASE DUN FLAME DDDD:**

* * *

"Playtime's over!"

_How embarrassing. She already had her wings! What in El was I thinking…?Elsword.. I let him down… Everyone has reasons for walking down the Path of Divine Power. What's mine? To reclaim the powers I lost because my curiosity got the better of me? Just because I was too naïve and stupid to leave that ring alone? How childish… Elemental powers… The ability to control the four elements that our El-world is composed of… Yet I don't even have my Wings yet! I should be stronger than everyone and everyone… Then why?! What in El am I living for? Elsword… __**My**__ Protector. I'm not worthy of calling myself his Angel. El, I don't even have my wings yet!_

I crawled to my feet, making sure that I didn't stir Rena or Raven awake. The fire flickered ablaze to my right, lighting up Elsword's now empty sleeping bag. I frowned, worried to what could have kept him up. It was odd; usually he would be the one snoring away, dreaming of food. I walked away from our campsite, to the cliff where I had been defeated by the notorious robot Nasod Eve just the day before. _Code Nemesis… I wonder how she feels about her fallen Nasod kingdom, the once nicknamed Altera's little queen… Who cares about them being robots, they're still her family, and she's still a living person! It's easy to see why she would have activated Code:Exotic, no matter how dangerous and unstable it was, no matter that it was originally designed for a war unit… And what am I doing? Dragging Elsword down just because I want power? And for what? No actual proper reason! Just pure greediness… _I kicked a stone with all my might, channelling all of my anger into that one kick.

"**OUCH!"**

I gasped as I looked up to see who it was. Who was it you ask? It was _**Elsword**_. The last person I needed to see, calmly sitting over the edge of the cliff, just relaxing in the morning air. Turning around, he grinned that foolish, stupid smile of his. I sighed with reminiscence, smiling a sad smile as I walked over to join him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Ye-eah… Something like that…"

He raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing me.

I sighed, knowing all too well he wouldn't let the topic go until I told him. "E… Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe… I've been thinking that… Maybe we should cut the Contract…"

He looked up abruptly, shocked that I would even think of the idea. "Cut the Contract of Flair? But why?"

_That's odd… Elsword's so…more mature now... At least more mature than when he first was dubbed Lord Knight…_I smiled grimly at the thought of 15-year-old Elsword. _Back to the present, Aisha…_ "Ye…ah… I feel… I feel like I'm not strong enough to be your Wings…"

He grabbed me, forcing me to look straight into those red, ruby, furious eyes. "No."

_That one word. That one, little, __tiny, __**miniscule**__ thing. It shattered my entire insides. I couldn't take it anymore. _I cut the intense eye contact I had with him, it being too much for me to handle. I hung my head low, lilac fringe covering my eyes as tears freely streamed downwards and onto the fresh green grass. I shook with tears, wailing out all of the sorrow I had bottled up inside.

Suddenly, I was buried in his smell, his warm neck, cheek against mine. His strong, protective arms wrapped around me. _Elsword… My Protector… The One who signed my Contract of Flair…_Returning the warm embrace, I hiccupped, tears hitched in my throat as I choked out, "B-but… El-elesis! Y-your s-sis-te-errr!"

"It's okay, Aisha. Elesis is long gone. There are other things I need to protect – the ones I love and cherish. I need to protect you. I know you've been feeling this way. I know you've been having second thoughts about walking the Path of Divine Light. But, no matter what you decide to do, no matter what happens… I'll be here by your side. Even if you still decide to walk the Path of Divine Darkness, I'll follow you. Because I'm your Protector, and you're my Angel-no you're my Wings. Our Contract of Flair will never be broken; I won't allow it to," he calmly and steadily replied.

At this time, I had already been able to calm down a little and sniff up most of the tears. But as soon as he said that last line… We were on the grass of that cliff, me hugging him tightly as the tears sprang back to life. "I don't even have my Wings yet though… I'm still only an Angel…"

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you. I'll wait for you."

I smiled the biggest smile I had since I was 15.

* * *

**IS THIS GOOD!? :DDDD Hope you had fun reading it XD Also, if it wasn't clear enough, the job classes are;**

**Aisha - EM**

**Elsword - LK**

**Eve - CN**

**C:**


End file.
